Official
by CrazieAuthor
Summary: they'd never really been official, and this is what pushes them over the edge to become that. Phan two-shot 2/2
1. Chapter 1

They'd never actually gotten together, they were close, but for some reason they never got together. They shared toothbrushes, cuddled during scary movies, stolen each other's food, even eaten after each other. It was just something they did and neither really thought about it. If they needed a shoulder to cry on the other was there no questions asked. If they wanted help with something the other provided it. If one was in the middle of dark existential crises, the other provided light for him to crawl out of with.

They often looked at each other in ways that 'just friends' don't look, but they really only were. And secretly they both hated it, but if they said something, crossed the line they'd carefully constructed then then what? Would the friendship be ruined? Or would there be something more? Neither knew they both were afraid. So they kept saying the same things and the 'just friends' phrase became a double edged sword that hurt them both.

There were times when their fans even noticed, they even gave it a name 'cold Phan'. A time in 2012 when _supposedly_ Dan had given Phil the cold shoulder because Phil was gay. But that was far from the truth, the only reason Dan had distanced himself was that was when he realized the depth of his feelings, sure they'd always been close and heck they'd even been particularly flirty with each other, but that was just their thing, right? It was pretty bad, they both were about to explode now with romantic tension, but still they remained silent.

It wasn't even that they had an issue with thinking they might be gay, in fact for some reason gender never really mattered when they were with each other. They both joked in their heads that they were Dansexual, or Philsexual. But they still stayed mostly silent.

Mostly…

Dan had ended up telling PJ a while back, in fact PJ had known before he told him, before he even knew. PJ had long since been the groups confident, designated driver, or just a good friend. In a way he was the responsible one, even if he could goof off with them like the idiot he was on the inside. PJ hadn't even meant to find out, he just did. it had been 2011 they'd all taken that trip to Italy, and were immersing themselves in stupid touristy things. And Dan was upset that Phil had gone off with Chris to explore the city without telling him. To be honest PJ was upset too, probably as much as Dan was, but he was upset with Chris. The only difference in their situations was that PJ was fully aware of why he was upset, Dan was still confused. PJ didn't bother trying to tell him why he felt that way, he knew from experience that Dan wouldn't listen so he just comforted him, and in return it made him feel better because he wasn't thinking about Chris,

Phil had told Chris back in 2011 back while they were on that trip to Italy. They ended up leaving to go to a coffee shop to talk in private.

"I think I'm in love with Dan," Phil blurted to his friend when they had finally sat down in a corner booth far away from people.

"Well I'm not surprised," Chris said bluntly.

They ended up talking much longer than they expected after that, Chris ended up telling Phil about how he felt about PJ, and they decided that friendship was more important than the potential wrecking of it, even if Phil was ninety percent sure PJ liked Chris, and Chris was ninety percent sure Dan liked Phil.

That was five years ago…

Five years does not seem like long, and at times it wasn't but there were days when heartache was always present, times when even if they were making a video, Dan would say something and then back up looking into the distance overthinking what he said. Thinking about if he and Phil were more. There was even a time when they were baking and Dan gave Phil this look of pure affection. Of course the hardcore phans noticed and pointed it out on tumblr but to his luck Phil thought nothing of it.

Phil thought about the 'heart eyes-Howell' thing all the time it constantly gave him hope so much so that on many occasions he'd almost outed himself. He spent a lot of time in his room or going to talk to Chris.

And he knew that nothing would ever close this growing distance between him and Dan.

Dan was scrolling through tumblr and watching YouTube videos when his laptop crashed.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed to no one in particular seeing how Phil was in the shower. "Hey Phil! I'm gonna borrow your laptop mine crashed," he shouted to his friend.

"Okay," came Phil's muffled response.

Dan logged into his friends laptop, living with someone long enough meant that not only did they know each other's quirks but their passwords, of course Phil knew his too because fair is fair. Dan opened up tumblr and logged out as Phil and reclogged in as himself and then opened YouTube. He didn't bother logging in under himself for that one it wouldn't really matter anyways.

He went to pull up whatever video he'd been watching before the crash when he saw something. In the recommended for you section where fan made Phan videos. Now normally Dan would think nothing of it he himself had watched two or three of them out of curiosity. But that only recommended them a few times, not basically all the recommends like Phil had.

He managed to ignore it for a couple minutes, before he got so curious so he opened Phil's internet history he saw at least a dozen silly searches, relaxing websites (honestly Phil should know better if you try to find something the internet will give you the opposite), how to tell your soul age, the color of a unicorns poop (that one was weird). But after he scrolled down he found like thirty Phan videos, and even the fact that Phil had specifically searched 'Phan proof'.

Dan's heart started beating erratically, if Phil was searching this then that meant one of two things, one Phil liked him to, or two that he thought Dan liked him and didn't feel the same.

He clicked one link, the video showed him trying Phil's drink after Phil walked away to see what it tasted it like. And another showed the 'ginger incident' so the Phan called it. Where Dan said he loved ginger people and wanted to put them in jars. Dan heard Phil shut the water off, he closed the tab and deleted the recent history, and he tried to act like he was lazily scrolling through tumblr.

Phil walked in…

When Phil walked in the lounge Dan was in his 'browsing position'.

"And here a rare sighting of a Dan in his natural habitat," Phil joked.

Dan chuckled but it seemed forced to Phil," You okay?"

"Phil?" Dan asked.

"Yeah?"

"Ever realize how weird this is?"

"How weird what is?"

"that only seven years ago we'd just met through YouTube comments and now we live in the same flat."

"Yeah I guess we hit it off," Phil said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Want to watch buffy?" Dan asked.

"Always," Phil said.

After watching a bit story hit a plot twist.

"Oh I forgot about this bit," Phil said turning to face Dan, and a pair of lips crashed onto his.

Dan didn't know what he was thinking he just couldn't take it anymore and made an irrational decision. For the entire kiss his mind made the worst assumptions possible that he'd ruined everything, including the delicate balance that had become their friendship.

He pulled back, blushing furiously," S-sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Phil cut him off kissing him, Dan's heart fluttered. he wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, as Phil wrapped his around his neck. Their first kiss had been awkward and really, _really,_ nervous, but this one was full of affection and made them both realize how stupid they'd been. Dan's tongue ghosted across Phil's bottom lip before he opened his mouth and they both deepened the kiss their tongues dancing .

They pulled apart breathing hard, looking in each other's eyes deep caramely chocolate brown, and sky blue with brilliant flecks of the sun coming from the center. The two had been more than just friends for forever and a day but now it was real. They didn't know what the next step was and to be honest they didn't care. Because it was them and they'd find out somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan woke up on the couch the blazing light shining in his eyes. He shifted slightly and realized a slightly smaller figure pressed up against him. His vision was blocked by a head of familiar black hair, he smiled wrapping his arms around the tall man tighter. He breathed in and got a strong smell of Phil's 'girly soap', he was starting to believe Phil ordered it on purpose.

Phil shifted and turned to face Dan.

"Morning," Phil said thickly.

"Morning," Dan repeated smiling.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Nothing," Dan replied.

They sat in silence just cuddling for a while.

"So Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we- are we a thing now?" Phil asked nervously.

"Yeah I guess we are."

"You know if we're a thing does that mean I get a morning kiss?" Phil asked cheekily.

Dan smiled, he closed the distance between them. He pulled back, Phil pouted dramatically.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should tell everyone?"

"Yeah, but can we tell family and friends first, I don't want them to find out through a video and get offended."

"Yeah, that sounds good, your parents or mine first?"

"What if we face time them at the same time?"

Dan smiled," that's perfect, you're a genius."

Phil smiled," I try," he said with a yawn.

They lapsed into a comfortable and affectionate silence before Dan interrupted it.

"You know I'm glad my laptop crashed," Dan said stifling a yawn.

"Why?" Phil asked confused.

"Well when mine crashed I borrowed yours and when I went on YouTube I noticed that the recommended for you section was one hundred percent filled with Phan proof videos."

"Oh, that," Phil said embarrassed.

"So I finally got so curious I checked your history, and I saw that your recent history was nothing but the fan made videos."

Phil didn't reply so Dan got concerned. "You're not upset with me are you?" he asked.

"No I'm actually glad, we might have kept going like idiots if you hadn't," Phil paused," but hypothetically if I was upset, what would you do to make me feel better?"

"Well, cheeky monkey," Dan said with a smirk," I'd shower you with Kisses till you forgave me,"

Dan began to demonstrate, kissing Phil on the lips and then trailing them down his jaw and neck. He shifted so he was on Phil.

"And if I didn't forgive you?" Phil teased.

"Well then I'd have to resort to desperate measures," Dan replied voice low.

"Oh Like-" Dan cut him off kissing him on the lips deepening it almost instantly.

Phil moaned into the kiss, they ended up making out for another five minutes or so before breaking apart, Dan had his arms on either side of the others head.

"Well I think hypothetically you'd be forgiven," Phil said smirking breathlessly.

"Good , cause I'd hate to have you upset with me much longer."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence saying nothing, just looking into each other's eyes.

"We should probably get up, lying on the couch so long couldn't have been a good idea," Dan finally said breaking the silence.

"Yeah your probably right," Phil said with a sigh.

Dan clambered off of Phil, he offered a hand to the other male. Phil took his hand and stood up. Soon they were both up and doing their morning routine, the sense of normalcy calmed them both, while they did love that they were now a couple, they didn't want the things they normally did to stop. There was something really nice about eating together and watching anime together that they couldn't quite explain.

"Ready?" Phil asked.

"Yeah," Dan said taking a shaky breath.

"If you don't wa-"

"No I want to!" Dan interrupted," I'm just a little nervous."

"Okay," Phil said, he pulled up Skype and called his parents, they waited and then the message connected, they say Phil's mom on the screen.

"HONEY! PHIL'S CALLING," she shouted.

Phil's dad came onto screen," sweetheart tilt the screen all they're getting is your forehead."

She tilted the screen," Phil sweetie what is it you usually don't call till the weekends?"

"I have something to tell you guys, but I have to call someone else first so we can tell all of you at the same time."

"Oh okay?" Phil's mother said confused.

Phil muted the mic and Dan moved over and dialed his parents, in less than a minute everyone was on screen.

"Kay," Phil said flicking on the mic

"How do we say this?" Dan asked.

"Say what?" his mother asked.

"Phil who's that?" Phil's mother asked.

"Dan's mum."

"Dan who else are you talking to what's going on?" Dan's father asked.

"Kay, hi mum and Dad and hi Phil's mum and dad," Dan started awkwardly.

Phil waved," we called you guys cause uh," Phil ended nervously.

"We sorta wanted to tell you guys, that-"Dan tried to finish but ended up not sure how to word it.

"We're kinda, dating," Phil finished.

For two painful seconds their parents said nothing thee silence was unbearable and they both came to two conclusions, on that the video buffered or that they didn't know how to respond.

Suddenly the two men heard loud screams of joy that would rival most Phangirls'. Their mothers were shrieking jumping up and down excitedly.

"You owe me!" Dan's mother shouted at her husband.

Dan looked at the pixilated form of his mother," you bet on us dating?!"

"I bet on it too," Phil's father grumbled," and that means unfortunately I have to pay up."

The two stared at their parents open mouthed.

"It's not that I'm against it Dan," Dan's father said," I just didn't think you'd finally grow a pair and ask the boy out."

"Same," Phil's father said.

"Oh and another thing you hurt Phil, Dan," Phil's mother said seriously," and you're gonna pay."

"MUM!" Phil exclaimed.

"I agree," Dan's mother said.

"Mum, Phil's not-"

Both mother's laughed," Sweetheart no offence but it's more likely you'll end up saying something, Phil wouldn't hurt a fly!" Dan's mother exclaimed.

"Well I for one am offended that everyone seems to think I'll screw up."

"Don't worry I don't think you'll screw up," Phil said nudging him.

"Thanks, Phil," Dan said appreciatively.

 _-Ding dong!-_

Phil's parents looked behind them," sorry Philip, but the neighbors are coming over, we gotta go," his father said.

"Bye sweetheart, I'm happy for you two," Phil's mum said with a wave.

Their screen went black.

"Okay Phil you've been living with Dan for a while but," Dan's mother said," When he gets sick make sure to not let him get up he's so stubborn that he'd try to say he's fine-"

"HEY!" Dan exclaimed offended.

"She's telling the truth though," Phil pointed out.

"Oh, and," she started listing a bunch of personal information for the daily upkeep of Dan (last parts a joke she just was listing allergies). Phil was listing intently while Dan was getting more mortified by the second.

"And don't forget to feed and water him daily," she finished.

"Okay? Wait! What?" Phil asked confused.

Dan's mother laughed," I'm joking, I'm joking," she said laughing.

"You know we should probably go now let you two do whatever," Dan's father said.

Dan sighed in relief, sometimes he forgot his father was the rational one," Make sure your protected," His father said as he closed the tab.

"Dad!" Dan shouted mortified and completely red.

Phil looked at Dan, he started laughing," I-it's not funny!" Dan exclaimed.

Phil stifled his laugh," Y-yeah it is!"

"Let's just call PJ, and Chris," Dan said trying to change the subject.

"Okay."

Dan quickly took the laptop and dialed PJ. It didn't connect immediately. So they called again this time it went through.

"Hello!" Pj said, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Dan asked brow furrowing.

"Fine," PJ said messing with his already messy looking hair. Dan and Phil looked at PJ more closely and saw PJ's cloths were also rumpled. Also it looked like he might have a bruise on his neck.

"Are you busy right now? We can call later," Phil offered.

"No it's fine what's up?"

"We're dating," Dan said.

PJ's face broke into a wide smile, he went to say something but a voice cut him off," Called it!" Chris said popping up from behind the bed.

Dan and Phil looked at Chris his hair very messed up and his shirt on backwards.

"You know if you two are busy-"

"Shush," Chris interrupted Dan," When did this happen how'd you get together?"

"Really that's your priority?" PJ asked.

"My OTP is together!" he exclaimed.

"We were rewatching Buffy and when Phil turned to say something to me I kissed him," Dan said with a blush.

"Wait, you left out the bit where you went through my YouTube history."

"You did what Dan?" PJ asked stifling a laugh.

Dan sighed while Phil went and 'properly' explained the story.

"Alright now can you two explain what the heck is going on between you?" Phil asked.

"We sorta started seeing each other a couple months ago," Chris said.

"And you didn't tell us?" Dan asked.

"And heard 'I told you so' from you two for all eternity?" PJ asked," No I'm good."

"So for A couple months you guys have been acting like you've been upset with each other?"

"Yeah, we wanted to tell you guys," Chris said," It's just-"

"We didn't want our subscribers and followers to know yet, and it's not that we don't trust you-"

"But your rubbish liars," Chris finished.

Dan pondered it for three seconds," Yeah your right."

The four talked about being together Phil discovered PJ had been Dan's confidant and Dan that Chris had been Phil's. In a way nothing had really changed, they were still all friends they'd still hang out. But it was also very different, they'd still be friends and hang out but it be about them being couples and not some just friends. Then again it had always been like they were couples in a way, it might not be so different, they we just official now. Or almost that is.

"We gotta go guys," Phil said after they'd talked for awhile longer.

"Yeah we have to tell everyone else, and film a coming out video," Dan said explaining the situation.

"Bye then," Pj said with a wave.

"Bye," Chris said as the tab closed.

Dan shook his head," I don't even want to know ."

Phil shrugged his shoulders," could've been worse, at least Chris didn't go into massive detail about the," Phil stopped looking for the right word," Experience," he finally settled on.

"Yeah," Dan said with a shudder.

Pj closed the tab and went to had barely closed the laptop, when Chris pounced him. Chris immediately started kissing PJ aggressively.

"Where were we?" he asked detaching his lips briefly.

"Don't know you might have to refresh my memory," Pj mumbled against Chris's lips.

"That I'll do."

Dan and Phil managed to tell the rest of their friends, the closer ones like Louise, they face timed and the rest they sent a text and a picture of them smiling and holding hands. They also sent a request that they not say anything to their fans of any kind till they got the video out.

The next day they released the same video on both their channels, only difference were the titles on the videos. Dan's was 'Surprise Ft. AmazingPhil' and Phil's video said, 'Surprise Ft. Danisnotonfire. The thumbnails were just pictures of them winking at the camera cheekily.

 _-Video-_

Dan and Phil stumbled out of the wardrobe in Phil's room falling dramatically onto the floor.

Dan had a pair of pants on his head and Phil a sock in the pocket of his shirt.

"Yeah there's no Narnia in there," Phil said jerking a thumb back.

Dan laughed," Phil you spoon that's not why we were in there."

Phil pouted dramatically," I know I was just hoping while we were in there we'd find it.

"Phil you're getting distracted," Dan said with a roll of his eyes

"Wait," Phil said.

"What?" Dan asked in mock aspiration.

"We can't tell the phans with a pair of pants on your head!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, thanks," Dan said sarcastically," you saved me from a life of endless taunts."

"Shush you, we've got to tell them, now."

"Wait a sec," Dan said, plucking the sock from Phil's pocket," Now we can continue."

"Wait one more thing, shouldn't we put noise canceling headphones on, if we tell them without the headphones we might go deaf from the screams."

"Phil we don't have to worry about that till we upload the video," Dan looked at the camera as if saying, 'you see what I have to put up with here?'

"Oh yeah, well it wasn't bad idea," Phil said.

"Okay now without any further delay, many of you ship, me and Phil here," Dan said gesturing to them both. "Well-"

"Phan is Cannon!" Phil interrupted.

Dan sighed dramatically," Phil it was my job to tell them, Why- why would you-" he sighed again dramatically," But yes Phan is cannon, I decided to date this spoon," Dan said elbowing Phil playfully.

"Well you were taking forever to tell them," Phil said in his defense," and besides you made the first move."

"You're getting distracted again," Dan said with a shake of his head.

"Dan you can just edit it out later."

"But I'm so lazy!" Dan groaned.

Phil laughed. "But anyways," Phil said," our videos will not be changing."

"Yeah we'll keep it normal, there will be no excessive talking about us being together or any videos about relationship problems."

"Relationship problems?" Phil asked Dan.

"Hypothetical relationship problems," he said to Phil.

"Oh."

"So yeah we're still the same," Dan reassured.

"Yup two nerds playing games and vlogging our embarrassing moments," Phil joked.

"And think that's all we had to say right?"

"Yeah," Phil nodded, he gasped dramatically," shush, you hear that? I think I can hear tumblr breaking already."

Dan rolled his eyes," anyways, if you liked our video give it a like,"

He and Phil gave thumbs up," Our last video is here," Phil gestured," to subscribe to Dan click his face, to watch his last video click here," he gestured more.

"To subscribe to Phil, click his face, watch his last video click here," he gestured more," and bye!"

"Bye," Phil said as he covered the camera and the video went black.

Tumblr exploded in a record breaking time of about two minutes after the videos were uploaded, Dan and Phil actually saw two Phangirls freaking out from their window, and they got a lot more support then they we expecting. So no they hadn't always been together, and it took them so long to actually get together, but now they were official, and everyone knew. And that gave them hope.


End file.
